First kiss in Ryoma Echizen's bed
by marusic
Summary: Ryoma arrives from America. Sakuno has to sleepover at Ryoma's house.Ryoma smirked. Sakuno blushed. He pulled her into his bed and kissed her. In Ryoma's BED they shared THEIR FIRST KISS. R


Hello minna! This story is random so yeh.

I DON"T OWN POT!

* * *

It was another spring morning with birds sinning happily. Sakuno Ryuzaki was now 15. She was walking down in the school grounds of Seigaku.. when suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was.

It was Eiji Kikumaru.

"ahh! Kikumaru-s-enpai! G-gomene!" Sakuno apologized as she bowed several times.

"Sakuno-chaaan! Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Eiji said as he hugged her. Sakuno smiled.

"Hello Kikumaru-senpai! I'm sorry for bumping into to you earlier.." Sakuno said. Eiji smiled and put a fingers up for a peace sign.

"It's ok! Ne? Did you hear about Ochibi coming back here? He's coming back tomorow! Oh! Bonchu and everyone will be going to Ochibi's house and surprise him!" Eiji jumped and smiled. "Wanna come Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked.

**"**Sure!" Sakuno smiled.

"Yay! I have to go now Sakuno-chan! I have tennis practise. Ja!" Eiji said as he ran off to the tennis courts. Sakuno waved and walked to her classroom.

**After school...**

Sakuno walked over to the tennis courts to see what her grandma wanted to talk about. As Sakuno reached her grandmother's office she knocked and went inside.

"Obaa-chan? You need me for something?" Sakuno asked as she sat down, facing her grandmother and her desk.

"Yes.. I asked Eiji if you were coming for Echizen's surprise party and he said yes. I can't come because I have a meeting. Will you be able to make it by yourself?" Asked Sumire. Sakuno nodded.

"Even if you say that you can walk to Echizen's place.. I asked Eiji, Fuji and Momoshiro to come take you to his house. So get ready for tomorow evening. They will pick you up at 6:00 pm." Sumire explained. Sakuno nodded.

"Anything you say Obaa-chan.." Sakuno sighed and walked out the door and walked to her house.

**Ryuzaki house...**

Sakuno slumped her bag down on the floor next to her bed and slumped herself onto the bed.

_Tomorrow's going to be long day... _Sakuno thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Next day...**

Sakuno waited and waited for Fuji, Eiji and Momoshiro.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" yelled two voices. Sakuno looked around and saw Fuji, Momoshiro, Eiji and... Bonchu?

"Bonchu?" Sakuno asked. Tezuka nodded.

"Ryuzaki-sensei asked Tezuka to come along as well." Fuji smiled. Tezuka glared at Fuji. Fuji smiled back. Tezuka groaned. Sakuno laughed.

"Ok... Arigato Bonchu for accompanying me." Sakuno smiled.

"Just doing my job.." Tezuka muttered.

"naawwws..." Eiji and Momo said. Tezuka glared at them.

"Ne.. Should we go then?" Sakuno smiled. All of them nodded and walked to the Echizen's.

**Echizen's...**

"NYA! WE'RE HERE!" Eiji yelled as he jumped on the couch. Sakuno looked around and saw all people talking and having fun. Everybody was there.. including: Senpai's, Family and the loud mouth.

"SAKUNO-CHAN! COME OVER HERE!" Yelled the loud mouth Tomoka. Sakuno smiled and walked where Tomoka was sitting.

"Sakuno-chan! Are you going to sleep over here?" Tomoka asked.

"Nande? There's a sleepover?" Sakuno asked. Tomoka nodded.

"I'm going to sleep here with senpai-tachi! Please Saku-chan! Sleepover!" Tomoka wihnned. Sakuno sighed and nodded. Tomo was very happy. Sakuno walked around the house and went through the back door to get some fresh air. She sat down on one of the bench and watched the moon.

_Mou.. I'm so dumb! _Sakuno told herself as she mentally slapped her head.

"Mada Mada Dane.. Ryuzaki..."

Sakuno's eyes widened. She looked up and saw a tall figure with ruffled hair.. and a smirk.

"R-R-Ryoma-k-k-kun?" Sakuno stuttered as she stood up for no reason. Ryoma nodded.

"So.. missed me?" Ryoma smirked as he pinned Sakuno's back on the wall. Sakuno gasped as Ryoma's nose touched Sakuno's. Sakuno closed her eyes tightly. Ryoma chuckled at her cuteness.

"Same old Ryuzaki.." Ryoma smirked as he back away from Sakuno. Sakuno sighed in relief. She thought he was going to kiss her.

"A-ano.. welcome back.. Ryoma-kun."Sakuno said as she sat back down. Ryoma smiled and pulled Sakuno's hand to the kitchen.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka yelled as she saw Ryoma and Sakuno sitting alone in the kitchen.

_oh great.. _Ryoma and Sakuno thought.

"ECHIZEN!/ OCHIBI!" Yelled Eiji and Momo as they tackled Ryoma to the ground.

"Momo-senpai.. can't breathe.. Eiji.." Ryoma murmmured as he got off from the ground leaving the two senpai's arguing on the floor.

"Welcome back Echizen.." Oishi and Tezuka said. Ryoma nodded.

"Okaa-san? Who's sleeping over?" Ryoma asked in front of his mother.

"Ne.. Tomoka-chan, all of your senpai's and Sakuno-chan" Rinko smiled. Sakuno blushed as she saw Ryoma smirked.

**After the party...**

"I'm so sleepy.." Eiji yawned as he slept on Momo's back. Everyone was sleeping in the lounge room. Sakuno was walking out of the bathroom with the same clothes on her. As she was walking to the lounge room, She bumped into Ryoma.

"ah.. Go-gomen.. Ryoma-k-kun.." Sakuno said as she continued to walk to the lounge room but then Ryoma stopped her by pulling her closer to him.

"You don't have any clothes to change into?" Ryoma asked looking at Sakuno's clothes. Sakuno blushed like mad.

"I don't ha-have any clothes to c-change into.." Sakuno stuttered. Ryoma chuckled at pulled Sakuno into his room. Ryoma pulled some clothes out of the closet and threw them at Sakuno.

"Wear them.." Ryoma said as he looked at the wall. Sakuno blushed.

"H-here? Can't I g-go to the b-bathroom?" Sakuno asked.

"My perverted father might perv on you." Ryoma said. Sakuno nodded. Ryoma was facing the wall while Sakuno undressed herself. When she was finished, Sakuno was wearing big baggy shorts and a loose t-shirt. Ryoma turned around and blushed at the sight of Little Sakuno into his clothing.

"ne.. Is this allright?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma smirked and nodded.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight? It's going to be noisy bieng with them.." Ryoma asked. Sakuno blushed and nodded.

"Come here then.." Ryoma said as he pulled Sakuno to the bed laying underneath Ryoma.

"Tell me one thing.. Do you like me?" Ryoma asked, his face getting closer to hers.

"..ehh? a-a-as a f-f-f-friend.." Sakuno said. She was blushing like a tomato.

"Don't lie to me Sakuno.." Ryoma said getting closer.

"Hai.. I l-l-l-l-l-like you.." Sakuno stuttered. Ryoma smirked and let his lips onto Sakuno's. It was a really pasionate kiss. Ryoma broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you so much.." Sakuno smiled.

"I love you too.." Ryoma said as they started to sleep into each others embrace...


End file.
